


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by twinkrevali



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2015! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Kei, guess you weren't expecting me home this year, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Vicki~

It’s six o’clock at night when the doorbell rings, and Kei looks up from where he’s sitting on the floor, pushing his glasses back from where they’ve fallen down the bridge of his nose. There’s tinsel strewn across the floor and their christmas tree stands diligently in the corner, beautiful and bare, just waiting to be adorned with the trinkets scattered throughout the room.

He hears his mother open the door, voice soft with her usual greeting, but her words are cut off suddenly with a sharp intake of breath, soup ladle clattering to the ground as she faces the figure standing in the doorway.

“…Mama?” Kei calls uncertainly from where he’s seated, and there’s some quiet shuffling before the doors leading into the lounge room from the hall fly open and Kei is greeted by–

His brother.

Akiteru walks into the room and stop short when he sees Kei staring up at him from his position on the floor, face slack in surprise.

“Hey, Kei, guess you weren’t expecting me home this yeah huh?” the blonde smiles fondly, watching his brother assess him carefully.

“You’re home for Christmas?” Kei asks, and Akiteru laughs, striding over to where the little boy sits and crouching down so they’re eye level with each other.

“The whole holiday, buddy.”

There’s a pause, and then Akiteru expels a little “ah!”, reaching into his duffel and withdrawing a box wrapped in candy cane patterned paper.

“This is for you, but– uh uh! Not so fast, we’ll put it under the tree for Christmas day, okay?” Akiteru laughs, standing as Kei pushes himself off the floor, making grabby hands for the gift. When he goes to place the box under the tree, Akiteru frowns, turning to face his brother once again.

“You haven’t decorated the tree yet?” He asks, and Kei glances to the side, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I was about to start!” the little boy starts, expression indignant, “But then you got here.”

A pause.

“Wanna help?”

They spend the night sorting through the decorations, picking out which branches should hold which baubles, and Akiteru helps Kei wrap the tinsel around the tree, holding one end as the younger boy shuffles around the tree, wrapping it in tones of dazzling gold and red. When it comes time to place the angel on the top of the tree, Akiteru grins down at Kei before crouching down, allowing the boy to sit on his shoulders.

“Be careful not to fall off,” Akiteru warns, and Kei throws back a little ‘tch,’ taking care to balance whilst placing the angel on the peak of the tree.

Once they’re finished they stand back together, admiring their handiwork.

“You did good, little bro,” Akiteru says, and if Kei’s face warms a little at the praise, well. No one says anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's meant to be set before they have their falling out eep


End file.
